Ce qui aurait pu
by Oceanna
Summary: Zack et Aerith - le début d'une impossibilité après avoir échappé à Hojo et à Shinra.


_**A/N** : Un jour (un jour !) j'écrirai cet univers alternatif où Zack survit en explorant toutes les conséquences que cela peut avoir sur FFVII... En attendant, cet OS est dédié à Amestri, en espérant que j'ai fait quelque chose qui te plaise !_

* * *

 ** _Ce qui aurait pu._**

.

Aerith travaille la terre sans réfléchir. La planète chante à ses oreilles, lui chuchote que quelque chose a changé. L'inquiétude qui l'habite depuis des années est en train de se dissiper – elle est joyeuse, presque soulagée, sans aucune cause.

Et puis :

« Aerith ? »

C'est sa voix.

Elle se retourne d'un bond, perd presque l'équilibre. Il est là. Zack est là, pâle et hagard, le regard hanté, mais un sourire aux lèvres, une main sur ses hanches comme lorsqu'il veut donner l'impression qu'il est nonchalant. Elle le regarde. Elle n'y croyait presque plus.

Il a laissé Cloud à l'extérieur, caché derrière les débris. Il sera en sécurité pour quelques temps – pas beaucoup, mais assez pour il l'espère qu'Aerith… qu'Aerith… Elle est dans l'église, comme il l'espérait – il craignait de ne pas la trouver. Il n'aurait pas du douter. Il avale sa salive, la bouche sèche, et l'appelle. Il voir son dos se raidir pendant un instant, et puis elle se retourne d'un geste fluide, empressé et – elle lui a tellement manqué ! Il sent un frisson l'agiter, et ses pieds sont figés dans le marbre. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse – l'a-t-elle attendu ? A-t-elle attendu son retour pendant quatre ans ? Il ne lui en voudrait pas si ce n'était pas le cas, mais sa lettre, sa dernière lettre… Sa langue est pâteuse dans sa bouche, et il a du mal à articuler les seuls mots qu'il peut lui offrir – les derniers, peut-être :

« Je suis en retard. »

Et heureusement, le regard de surprise interdite dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'efface et un grand sourire radieux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Le plomb qui figeait Zack disparaît, et soudain, il peut s'avancer jusqu'à elle, s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son corps, et il se sent sourire comme l'adolescent qu'il n'est plus. Il n'ose pas la prendre dans ses bras, pas tout de suite, mais il a l'impression de sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Et les mains d'Aerith qui se tendent pour lui effleurer la joue.

« Tu es de retour. »

Et ce murmure est une admission, un soulagement, une joie. Zack hoche la tête. Dans un élan, elle se presse contre lui, à lui couper le souffle et il tente de lui rendre son étreinte sans l'étouffer – avec ses muscles, c'est une possibilité. Aerith a la même odeur que dans ses souvenirs, terre battue et odeur de rosée – un miracle dans l'atmosphère polluée des taudis. Un miracle tout court. Son corps est solide et souple, et il enfonce un peu plus ses doigts dans sa chair pour mieux croire qu'elle est là. Un miracle, se répète-t-il, un miracle de trouver tant de douceur après quatre ans chez Hojo.

Cette pensée lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se rappelle soudain : l'armée est à sa recherche, Hojo et les TURK aussi et… Il s'écarte, presque brutalement – mais il ne peut pas adoucir la fin de leur étreinte.

« Je dois partir. »

Elle le regarde et ses grands yeux lui demandent des explications. Il hésite, et elle le sent.

« Dis-moi. »

C'est une supplique et un ordre à la fois. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il voit dans ses yeux que s'il se tait, elle disparaîtra de sa vie – elle l'a attendu quatre ans, et il sent dans les cernes et les traits de son visage que cela a été difficile. Peut-être que la chose honorable à faire serait de la laisser ici, mais… Elle n'est pas humaine, se rappelle-t-il, et Hojo la recherche.

« C'est une longue histoire, prévient-il. Et il faut que je te présente à quelqu'un. »

.

De sa cachette, Tseng observe. Zack a réussi à ne pas se faire découvrir par l'armée – il ne sait par quel miracle et à rentrer dans Midgard. Et une fois dans la ville, les TURK ont l'avantage sur l'armée. Il a été facile de les dissimuler, et malgré le manque flagrant de stratégie ou de dissimulation du SOLDIER première classe, il sait qu'il est le seul à savoir de qui est composée l'étrange procession. Aerith ouvre la marche, le visage déterminé – aussi déterminé que lorsqu'elle lui a donné sa première lettre – son bâton à la main. Zack vient derrière et porte sur son épaule l'autre cobaye d'Hojo.

Comment vont-ils réussir à sortir de la ville sans attirer l'attention ?

Et Tseng devine la réponse. Devine le regard moqueur de Rufus lorsqu'il lui affirmera que ses cibles ont disparu.

Mais… Il connaît Rufus. Le jeune homme est un remplacement satisfaisant à son père, qui a l'avantage de considérer que les TURK sont essentiels au bon fonctionnement de Shinra. Deux choses qui lui valent la loyauté circonspecte de Tseng, mais… Comment peut-il ? Il a fermé les yeux. Il sait que Hojo piochait des cobayes de toute part. Il savait, mais n'a pas osé se rebeller contre la hiérarchie de Shinra.

Zack est un ami. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu être un ami, mais qui ne l'est pas peut-être simplement, un innocent. Un jouet de Shinra que la compagnie a mâché et recraché jusqu'à épuisement. Et Aerith est – une enfant qu'il aurait pu aimer. Une faiblesse qu'il garde contre son cœur pour ne pas s'en permettre d'autre. Et viendra un temps où il ne pourra plus la protéger de Hojo.

« Voilà », songe-t-il avec cynisme, « tu as fait ton choix. Même sans le vouloir. Même sans le savoir. »

Il était venu en se préparant à toutes les éventualités. À côté de lui, il a un fusil qui lance des fléchettes capable d'endormir n'importe quel soldat. Ses hommes sont positionnés autour du secteur 5, et il lui suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour qu'ils arrivent en renfort. Il s'agenouille, et plutôt que de prendre son émetteur ou le fusil, il saisit un paquet de lettres bien plus lourdes qu'elle ne devraient l'être.

Il inspire.

Impossible de savoir si une telle insubordination lui sera pardonnée. Impossible de savoir si son geste a une chance de réussir.

.

« Aerith. »

Elle se fige en entendant la voix de Zack, pleine de méfiance, et comprend pourquoi une seconde plus tard, en voyant Tseng s'approcher d'eux. Elle serre son bâton un peu plus fort – elle ne veut pas se battre contre lui, mais s'il le faut…

Mais il a seulement à la main un paquet. S'il voulait les attaquer, il aurait au moins une arme, non ? Au moins pour Zack. Sauf si elle est cachée sur son corps… Son regard l'effleure – il ne la regarde jamais dans les yeux s'il peut l'éviter – se pose sur Zack.

« Cela t'appartient. »

Zack s'avance prudemment, une main sur le corps de Cloud, prêt à le poser par terre en cas d'attaque. Il saisit prudemment la grande enveloppe, l'ouvre, et ses yeux s'agrandissent, se tournent vers elle, reviennent sur Tseng. Il hoche la tête solennellement.

« Merci. »

Plutôt que de continuer les politesses, Tseng reprend d'une voix prudente, retenue :

« Il y a un camion à la fin du secteur. Les clefs sont sur le contact. Dans la boîte à gants vous trouverez une carte. »

Aerith cligne des yeux, et Zack le regarde avec suspicion.

« Comment je sais que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

Tseng hausse les épaules, le visage neutre, mais elle sent en lui une résolution qu'elle n'a jamais connu avant. Les voix lui chuchotent qu'elle peut lui faire confiance.

« Si je le voulais, vous seriez déjà en route chez Hojo. »

Et Zack est tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Elle frissonne, ravale sa peur, et pose une main sur son dos.

« Allons-y, chuchote-t-elle. »

Sa main est minuscule et le dos de Zack large, mais elle suffit à drainer un peu de la tension qui émane du jeune homme.

« Si tu nous as menti, je te tue, promet-il. »

Et sa voix est froide – la voix d'un tueur. Une seconde, les peurs qu'Aerith croyaient disparues resurgissent : peut-elle faire confiance à un SOLDAT ? Peut-elle mettre sa vie entre les mains d'un homme qui gagne sa vie en tuant des gens pour le compte de Shinra ? Elle se raisonne. Zack est Zack. Il est revenu la chercher. Les voix lui ont affirmé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et elle l'a vu à mainte reprise. Elle peut lui faire confiance même après quatre ans. Elle le _sait_.

Tseng hoche la tête, un mouvement bref, presque anodin – mais Tseng ne fait pas de gestes anodins – et s'écarte de leur chemin. Elle hésite, puis lui sourit en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Merci. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage, aussi rapide qu'un battement d'aile.

« Ne vous faites pas rattraper par Shinra, répond-il. »

C'est un avertissement sinistre qui résonne encore lorsqu'ils s'éloignent, mais elle rit, parce que les TURK la protègent d'Hojo pour la première fois et que Zack est avec elle. Elle rit parce qu'elle a peur de quitter la ville où elle a été protégée, la ville de sa mère adoptive et son jardin. Elle a peur de revoir le ciel prêt à l'avaler. Elle a peur que leur fuite échoue et qu'ils se retrouvent les cobayes d'Hojo, ou pire. Zack doit le sentir, parce qu'il se porte à ses côtés et lui prend soudain la main. Elle est chaude et un peu moite et c'est un soulagement de sentir ce contact. Ils échangent un regard déterminé et elle inspire l'air pollué.

« Vers la liberté, hein ?, lui murmure Zack. »

Elle sourit.


End file.
